Tu dolor es mi dolor Porque te amo
by PauCev
Summary: Remus se siente miserable... Pero todos están muy ocupados consolando a Harry. Excepto una persona, la misma persona que puede devolverle la algegría a su vida. ¿Podrá el amor de Hermione superar el dolor que lo atormenta?. RR PLZ


****

**Tu dolor es tu dolor... Porque te amo**

Todos en Grimmauld Place estaban preocupados por Harry, y era lógico que así fuera, después de todo acaba de perder a su padrino. La familia Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden hacían su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse de que él la pasara bien, estaban siempre alrededor suyo, tratando de que tuviera algo en que ocupar su mente para que no tuviera que pensar en Sirius todo el tiempo. Y parecía estar funcionando, ciertamente Harry estaba más feliz que una semana atrás, cuando llegó al Cuartel General.

Yo también estaba preocupada por él, obviamente; y hacía lo mejor que podía para levantarle el ánimo y traba de estar junto a él cuando notaba que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Pero había alguien que me preocupaba más, después de todo Harry estaba todo el tiempo rodeado de gente y no necesitaba tanto de mí, y esta otra persona, en cambio, estaba siempre solo, tratando de ocultar su dolor, de continuar con su vida luego de haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

Había estado observando a Remus muy de cerca desde que llegué, y probablemente fui la única que noté que sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, que pasaba largas horas en triste silencio mientras que todos los demás conversaban felices, que parecía haber perdido su deseo de vivir... Tal vez debería empezar esta historia desde el comienzo, porque estos signos suenan demasiado obvios como para que si estás rodeado de personas que se preocupen por ti, no lo noten.

La verdad es que observo a Remus muy de cerca desde la primera vez que lo vi. Mientras era mi maestro, lo admiraba; cuando descubrí que era un hombre-lobo, comencé a sentirme intrigada por él; y finalmente cuando llegué a conocerlo (conocerlo de verdad quiero decir, más allá del colegio y de su papel como mi maestro), me enamoré de él. ¿Cómo no amar a un hombre como él? Dulce, idealista, que lucha por lo que cree.

De cualquier modo, siempre había pensado en él como mi amor platónico, así que lo miraba de lejos y aprendí a leer los sentimientos en su cara. Era muy bueno ocultando su dolor, de todos menos de mí. Y yo quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo y por respeto a sus sentimientos, no le había comentado esto a nadie.

Pero esta noche algo cambió, me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo; no podía seguir cargando tanto peso solo. Sucedió durante la cena, en la mesa todos, incluso Harry, estaban hablando sobre un partido de quidditch, y aunque Remus había comentado algo acerca de los Tornados, permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos fijos en la copa de vino delante de él, y luego sucedió, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. En general me parece dulce un hombre que llora, pero está vez me rompió el corazón; Remus Lupin siempre fue, a pesar de su condición (o tal vez debido a ella) un hombre fuerte, y verlo así, quebrado, era más de lo que podía soportar. Así que tomé una decisión, y aquí esto, parada frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Respiro profundo y suavemente golpeo dos veces, las maderas del piso crujen, obre la muerta y me encuentro sus ojos azules, profundos, fijos en los míos.

"Hermione, ¿todo está bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" No está enojado, tal vez preocupado. Y no puedo evitarlo amarlo aun más por querer protegerme.

"No, pero sé que tu sí... Necesitas alguien con quien hablar, así que aquí estoy" No puedo ofrecerle mucho, no sé si seré capaz de decir las cosas correctas, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras él sufre. Él trata dulcemente de disuadirme, pero entro en su habitación y me siento sobre su cama.

"Escucha, puedes confiar en mí. Soy joven, pero puedo entender y si no hablas de eso, explotarás" Esboza una sonrisa débil, sabe que no puede convencerme para que me vaya.

Se sienta junto a mí y mira el piso, pasa un minuto en silencio.

"No es necesario que hablemos de Virus... pero necesitas distraerte, hablemos de otra cosa, lo que sea que tengas en tu mente" Digo, tratando de animarlo.

De nuevo sonríe, pero esta vez es más amplia y yo... yo me siento embelezada con su sonrisa. "Te juro Hermione, que nunca conocí a alguien como tú" Alza su mano y está a punto de acariciarme la cara cuando un ruido abajo nos interrumpe. Miro alrededor en busca de inspiración y veo "La Historia de Hogwarts" en su mesita de luz

"¿Estás leyendo eso?"

"Si, estuve melancólico últimamente y esto ayuda"

"Ustedes cuatro hicieron muchas cosas allí, ¿No es así?"

"Si" Sonríe recordando, y de repente comienza a contarme historias de sus años en Hogwarts, sus ojos vuelven a brillar mientras habla de sus mejores amigos y los tiempos cuando no tenían preocupaciones en sus mentes, cuando no había traiciones ni muerte.

El tiempo pasa y antes de que nos demos cuenta, es el amanecer. Pasamos toda la noche hablando y riendo. Parece que parte del dolor que lo estuvo atormentando, se evaporó. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana, iluminando su cara cansada pero hermosa dice

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama" Pero no me muevo, y el tampoco. Levanto los ojos y miro su rostro que relumbra con la tenue luz de la mañana, está pálido y exhausto pero algo le ha vuelto, algo que había perdido mucho tiempo atrás; esta nuevamente viva, con el tipo de energía que solo el amor puede darle.

"Hermione, yo..." Empieza, acercándose hacia m

"¿Si?" Le pregunto expectante

"Yo... No, no puedo hacerlo" Dice alejándose

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?... Remus, yo"

"Tu no me amas. Sólo tiene 15 años, no es posible que sepas como se siente el amor todavía, lo que yo siento por ti"

"Remus" tomo su mano y la pongo contra mi pecho "¿Sientes como late mi corazón? ¿No late exactamente igual al tuyo? Tú dijiste que no habías conocido a nadie como yo. Bueno, yo nunca conocí a nadie como tu. ¿Por qué crees que vine aquí esta noche? ¿Por qué crees que soy la única que se dio cuenta de cuánto estás sufriendo?... Es porque tu dolor es mi dolor... Yo entiendo el amor, yo siento amor... Remus Lupin, yo te amo"

Me mira, pasa su mano amorosamente por mi cabeza y luego suspire

"'Mione" Mi nombre suena tan dulce en sus labios "Aun cuando me ames, sigues teniendo 15 años y yo soy un hombre-lobo... No puedo permitirme amar a una mujer de mi edad, menos que menos a ti"

"'No hay edad para el amor'Nunca creí que esa frase tuviera sentido hasta que te conocí. Eres un hombre-lobo ¿Y qué? Eso o significa que no seas un hombre, tienes tan permitido amar como yo. Lo que no puedes elegir es a quién amar. Pero me amas, y yo te amo. Pocas personas tienen la bendición de ser amados por quien aman... No deberíamos desaprovechar esta oportunidad que nos da la vida"

Es como si pudiera escuchar lo que piensa, lo que dije es demasiado cierto como para que encuentre argumentos que lo destruyan, sé por qué duda porque esas mismas razones me habían tenido alejada de él durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que sé que él me ama, ¿Cómo quedarme callada? ¿Cómo esforzarme por dejar de amarlo como hasta hoy traté de hacerlo?

Nos separamos algunos minutos después; los miro interrogativamente, no quiero arruinar el momento pero necesito saber que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

"Yo solo... bueno tus palabras fueron muy convincentes... pero escuchaba dentro mío las voces de Sirius y James que me decían 'Hazlo' y ellos era las únicas personas a las que nunca les pude decir que no"

Me río y lo beso de nuevo, feliz de ver que finalmente ha podido dejar atrás la tristeza por la muerte de sus amigos y que finalmente se ha abierto al amor

**FIN**

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, peor no lo voy a saber si no me lo dicen ;o)


End file.
